


Untold Moments

by Nostalgia_101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgia_101/pseuds/Nostalgia_101
Summary: Filling in the missing moments from the end of 6.02 to the end of 6.03.





	

Emma startled awake on the couch when she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table. Struggling in the blanket cocoon she’d entangled herself in she blearily stuck one arm out to reach for the device, the faint glow of the Netflix menu on the television illuminating her surroundings. Emma smiled at first when she saw Killian’s name but she felt a jolt in her chest when she noticed it was well after midnight.

“Killian?” she said in a tight voice, dragging herself into an upright position. “Are you OK? Oh my god, is _Belle_ OK?”

“We’re fine, love,” he answered reassuringly. “I didn’t mean to alarm you, I apologize.”

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, sinking back against a pile of cushions. “That’s good. I think I’m just on high alert with everything going on right now.” She smoothed her messy hair back, hearing a door or a hatch click shut in the background of the call. “Where are you?”

“Just getting some fresh air above deck,” he replied, stifling a yawn.

“At 12:45 in the morning?” she said with an eyebrow raise. “Is this some sort of weird pirate ritual?”

Killian chuckled. “Alas this is more of a reprieve for my eardrums.”

“I don’t follow.”

“Let’s just say that the Lady Belle may be small in stature but I have not heard a roar of slumber this loud come from a single person since my navy days.”

Emma barked out a sharp laugh, covering her mouth when it echoed off the walls. “Your new roommate’s a snorer, huh?”

“Aye,” Killian replied in bemusement. “I was hoping you might have known of a sleeping draught or spell that curbed a person’s nasal obstructions.”

“Yeah, it’s a magical thing called Breathe Right strips. We’ll pick some up at the drug store in the morning.” Emma listened to the faint creaks of the Jolly’s floorboards under Killian’s feet as he paced around. “It was nice of you to offer Belle your ship.”

The creaking stopped as Killian paused, letting out a slow breath. “It’s the very least I could do after everything I’ve put her through,” he said ruefully. “And if Belle allows me, I shall do everything in my power to keep making amends.”

“I know you will,” Emma said softly. They fell into a comfortable lull, Emma pressing the phone closer to her ear to hear the steady in and out of his breathing. “Don’t stay up too late, OK?” she murmured. “We’ve got a breakfast date with Henry at Granny’s – can’t have you falling asleep in your eggs.”

“Aye,” he said with a chuckle, clearing his throat nervously before he spoke next. “Perhaps another morning I could come over and join you for breakfast at the house? The lad’s been saying I have to try some concoction called ‘Lucky Charms’?”

Emma’s throat felt constricted as she swallowed around the despair of Killian feeling like a guest in a home that was supposed to be theirs. “Yeah, that would be nice,” she said thickly, tugging the blanket up to her chin and closing her eyes. “Goodnight, Killian.”

“Sweet dreams, Swan.”

Emma ended the call and threw the phone next to her on the couch. She contemplated going upstairs to the bedroom but it just reminded her of how empty the house was. Initially she was relieved Killian and Henry were sleeping elsewhere that night, especially when her tremors were so unpredictable, but now she found that solitude was no longer the comfortable companion she once craved. With a deep sigh, Emma picked up the remote and put on the first movie she saw. Anything to drown out the silence.

* * *

“I think you might just win the title of ‘World’s Prettiest Ship’,” smirked Emma, as Killian finished telling her about the additions Belle had made to his cabin.

“Tease all you want, love, but the flowers Belle’s father brought over are delightful,” Killian said with a grin, taking a sip of his coffee. “She also has some interesting reading with her.”

Emma slung an arm over the back of the booth, giving a brief glance to the front door of Granny’s in case Henry had arrived. “Hopefully nothing by J.M. Barrie,” she said innocently.

“Unless that author wrote ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’ then no,” Killian replied, taking a scrap of paper out of his pocket. “Belle jotted the title down for me – apparently there’s a… _DVD_ of it too, whatever the devil that means?” he said, squinting at the foreign word in Belle’s neat handwriting. “She was hoping we could borrow it for her.”

“That’s surprising.”

“What is?”

“That this town’s apparently upgraded from VHS to DVD.” Emma reached out to pat Killian’s hand as his face took on what she fondly referred to as his ‘Marty McWho?’ look. “Don’t worry, we’ll pick it up along with the anti-snoring stuff.”

Killian turned his hand over to hold Emma’s. “Just when I believe I’m getting a better understanding of this world a trio of random letters comes along and upends me.” He gave Emma a warm smile. “Luckily we’ve got a whole future ahead of us for you to teach me.”

 _SOS, another three letters to upset our lives_ , Emma thought as a weight pressed into her chest. But she just nodded with a brief smile, taking her hand away on the premise of picking up her mug. “That we do.”

Killian tilted his head to the side, contemplating her, but didn’t get the chance to speak before Henry appeared in a rush of activity and ideas.

* * *

“When do I get to learn the twirl thing?” puffed Henry, dodging out of the way of the stick Killian had thrust in his direction.

Killian cocked an eyebrow at the boy, clashing their makeshift wooden swords together. “What pray tell is a twirl thing, lad?”

“I dunno, Mom just told me once that you always do this big spinning move in the middle of your fights,” he replied with a shrug, leaping back from another attack. “She also might’ve said it was just a way for you to show off and probably didn’t serve any purpose,” he added with a smirk.

“Did she now?” Killian retorted, doing his best to glower but he couldn’t help the grin from curling up his mouth. With a waggle of his eyebrows, Killian spun around in a flourish, tapping his stick on the ground before twirling back to the boy in a fluid movement to nudge the stick out of his hands.

Henry stood dumbstruck for a second before breaking into a broad grin. “That? _Was awesome_ ,” he said, bending down to retrieve his weapon. “You gotta teach me.”

“Perhaps another day,” Killian replied with a smile, gesturing for Henry to join him in the pre-fight stance he’d taught him. “Right elbow up just a tad more. There’s a lad.” They held their swords in position. “Once your mother is finished with her errand we want to make sure Ashley is OK. She was acting a touch evasive towards the end of breakfast.”

Henry lowered his stick. “Maybe I could come and look too?” he said. “I haven’t had much of a chance to hang out with mom this week and I think we’re overdue for some mother-son bonding time.” 

“Aye, I’m sure she’d appreciate that,” said Killian, resting his sword against his shoulder with a knowing look. “And I suppose the promise of a possible adventure would just be an added bonus, hmm?

Henry gave Killian an impish grin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Killian chuckled, shaking his head. “Well then, let us get back to practice,” he said, waiting for Henry to mirror his battle stance. “Don’t forget to commit to the parry.”

“Aye, aye, Captain Twirl.”

“Oi, that’s enough of that bloody cheek!”

* * *

The sun was beating down on Emma, Killian and Henry as they ran as fast as they could down the gravel road towards the old farmhouse. Emma had tried to magic them there to no avail, and there was no cell phone reception to call for backup or get GPS, but at least her Sheriff’s sense of direction had kicked in once they’d passed a road sign not long ago.

“I hope we’re not too late,” Emma said with a jagged breath as Killian and Henry kept pace alongside her.

“We’ll make it, Swan,” Killian puffed out. “Have faith.”

“You’re the Savior, mom,” Henry said with a reassuring smile, holding on to the straps of his backpack while they ran. “You got this.”

The nightmare vision slashed its way through Emma’s mind, she could feel the blade slice through her skin, see the look of pure horror on Killian’s face as he shielded her son in his arms. 

Emma doubled over, clutching her stomach and letting out a grunt of pain. Killian and Henry skidded to a halt, each grabbing onto one of Emma’s arms to steady her.

“Love, what’s happening?”

“Mom? Are you OK?”

Taking in a shuddering breath, Emma forced herself to stand up straight and smile at her boys. “I’m… I’m fine,” she said, dropping her hand away from the phantom pain at her gut. “Just a stitch. Guess I need to go back to the gym,” she said with a weak laugh, before gently breaking away from their hold. “Come on, we need to keep going.”

Killian and Henry gave each other a worried glance as Emma took off up the road.

* * *

Emma sat on a wooden bench around the side of the farmhouse while her dad performed his police duties with Ashley’s stepmom. She should have been there with him but she was still feeling a bit shaken after performing her magic on Ashley’s wound. _If she hadn’t have pushed through that tremor in time_ …

“Henry’s getting a lift back into town with your father,” said Killian, appearing around the corner to take a seat next to her. “Apparently the would-be murderess is to start her punishment as soon as possible, although one hopes Dave conducts a thorough search in her bouffant. She could be hiding any number of weapons in that mountain of hair.”

Emma offered him a small smile, leaning into his side when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the strongest person I know?” Killian said reverently, brushing a kiss into her hair.

“I don’t always feel like it,” Emma replied in a quiet voice, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket. “Being a Savior, it’s… Don’t get me wrong, it’s empowering and it makes me feel good when I help everyone but,” she lifted her head to look at him. “Some days I don’t know who I am underneath it all.”

Killian leaned forward to gently press his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and breathed each other in. “You’re Emma Swan,” he murmured, clasping her hand and bringing to his chest to rest over his heart. “The _strongest person I know_ ,” he reiterated, emphasizing each word. “And I love you.”

Clutching his hand, Emma lifted her head to brush her mouth over his in a kiss. “I love you too,” she whispered against his lips.

* * *

Emma leaned against the open door of the captain’s cabin as Killian carefully placed his belongings into a cardboard packing box. She grinned at him as he glanced over his shoulder and caught her staring.

“I know I’m quite the sight, Swan, but I wouldn’t mind a bit of help here,” he said in a faux-exasperated tone, grinning when Emma sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Where do you want me to start?” said Emma, gazing around the small space. “The books? The clothes? The antiques?”

“What antiques?”

She poked him in the side. “I meant you, Father Time,” she smirked. “What are you now? Four hundred?” Emma ducked away with a loud cackle when Killian attempted to invade the ticklish spot on the side of her ribs he’d discovered during their interrupted-by-a-blimp make-out session at their house. Emma grinned to herself. _Their house_. It had a nice ring to it. 

He noticed her reaction and couldn’t help grinning in return. “You can start with the books if you’re quite done with your jester routine.”

“Aye, aye Captain Twirl,” Emma replied with a mock-salute.

Killian shook his head. “I’m to expect a lot of this when I move in aren’t I?”

“Did I tell you I also snore?”

“Bloody hell, what have I got myself into…”


End file.
